New York New Year
by HPontmercy
Summary: Klaine fluff, ringing in the New Year.  :D well, not only fluff.  R/R I wrote this fast.


**A/N HEY EVERYBODY**

**I don't know about you, but I plan on having a TOTALLY AWESOME 2012. And what better way to ring in my totally awesome year than with fanfiction! This year, one of my many resolutions is to post more regularly, now that I have the internet at my regular disposal!**

**And this shall start that off.**

**Happy 2012, Klaine style.**

"I can't believe we have to go back to Ohio tomorrow!" Kurt sighs, leaning into me. It's freezing here in Times Square, and we've been standing in the cold for hours, waiting for the ball to drop.

"It's been great, though," I say, kissing Kurt's cold cheek.

"Thanks so much, Blaine," he says, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hey look! Only two more minutes!"

I look at Kurt's phone, which he has pulled out to check the time, and notice his screensaver: The picture of us he took over the summer at the county fair. Kurt had been terrified of the cheap carnival rides, but I had convinced him to take the Ferris wheel. He'd pulled out his phone at the top and snapped a picture of the two of us, before quickly shoving it back into his pocket for fear of dropping it.

That day Kurt discovered the Tilt-a-Whirl. We rode it at least seven times, and though Kurt found a new love, I found myself meeting my lunch again.

That summer, our first summer as a couple, was one of convertible sing-alongs, innocent sleepovers, and frequent visits to the only record store for miles around, Spinz. Since Kurt and I had exchanged our first "I –love-yous" the last week of school after New Directions' defeat at Nationals, something had finally clicked. It had taken us forever to get realize what we felt for each other. It took quite a while longer to state those feelings aloud. Since then, it had been easy.

It wasn't always such.

When Kurt first transferred to Dalton last fall, scared away from his old school by the school bully, Dave Karofsky, he was shy and nervous, unused to Dalton's tolerant environment and the rigid structure of the Warblers. It had taken him a while to fall into the routine, but evidently less time to fall for me. The first day he had arrived, looking pale and out of place, the Warblers had been organizing an impromptu performance of Mizz Perry's Teenage Dream. I had no idea how fitting it would be.

I guess I kind of had a thing for Kurt to begin with, but never really acted on it. I tested the waters with a splashy duet of "Baby It's Cold Outside," saying I was practicing for the King's Island Christmas show—a show that had been cancelled for 17 years. He bought it, though, and proceeded to sing the duet with me. I guess he was holding back, because he didn't respond to the song's flirtatious nature. I gave up, and began crushing hard on a Gap employee. After a while, I became too distracted by the lure of golden locks and discounted socks to see the glasz-eyed Teenage Dream by my side the whole time. When I made a complete ass of myself in front of the entire Gap store, costing Jeremiah his job, Kurt was there, not judging or pining, just supporting me.

Then came Rachel. One night, one stupid, crazy night, I had a few too many beers and in my drunken haze, thought I was falling for Rachel Berry. Kurt, obviously seething with jealousy, though I paid him no heed, watched from the sidelines as I struggled with my sexuality—which was probably hardest because it was with his best friend.

It took the death of Pavarotti, Kurt's beloved canary and the Warblers' mascot, for me to finally see what was always there.

We were coming up on sectionals. Kurt was missing his home in New Directions. Pavarotti's soul flew up to… wherever canaries go. There was a lot going on.

In honor of Pavarotti, Kurt sang the Beatles' Blackbird to the Warblers, and in a way, I felt as though he was singing about himself. Singing to me. It was time for me to take a leap of faith. What can I say? Kurt moved me.

That weekend, for sectionals, we sang a duet—not the first, but not the last. Candles, by Hey Monday—in retrospect, not my best idea. A breakup song, to start what would become a wonderful relationship. We lost, but ultimately won each other.

Shortly after our defeat, Kurt decided to transfer back to New Directions, saying he missed his friends, but I know he also wanted to go to New York. I couldn't follow him then, but I'm with him now, far away from nasty cheer coaches, smirky lead Warblers who just won't give up, and all the Troubletones drama that's been plaguing the school since I followed Kurt to McKinley.

We're in New York together, and the ball is about to drop.

Kurt looks up at me, as the crowd begins to chant, one voice rising up from thousands of people.

"TEN…NINE…EIGHT…" He wraps his arms around my neck, breathes into my ear, "Five… four… three."

I face him, as the ball reaches the ground.

"…one." I kiss him with all I have, a kiss full of love, and hope for another perfect year with the boy I love.

All of a sudden, there's a camera in our faces, interrupting our moment. We shout, to the world, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" high on the energy of the crowd and the electric moment we've shared.

My phone rings, and I can barely hear it above the joyous din of the crowd. It's Mercedes and Rachel, yelling something incomprehensible at us.

I hang up and kiss Kurt again.

**:D Love you all. Hope this year is great.**


End file.
